


Can we do this again?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I hope so.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil
Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058420





	Can we do this again?

Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest. While the majority of the school is spectating the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, one Gryffindor student and one Ravenclaw student are sitting in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest on their very first date.

Anthony sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that this wasn't more... romantic. I shouldn't have even suggested that we leave the lake in the first place."

Parvati disagreed, "Don't be silly, I'm glad you suggested it; Tony."

Anthony muttered, "No one has ever called me that before."

Parvati asked, "Well, would it be alright if I called you that?"

Anthony nodded. "I like it."

Parvati smiled. "This date of ours might have been a very impromptu one, but I do have just one more question for you."

Anthony insisted, "Ask away."

Parvati queried, "Can we do this again?"

Anthony grinned. "I'd love to."


End file.
